There's another one like me?
by The Blitzkrieg Buffoon
Summary: Serah is normal. Or is she? What happens when her Mutations Exile her to the woods and she meets Toad. She joins the Brotherhood but dosent know what they do. When their attacked, what will her choice be? ToadxOC COMPLETED!
1. Prologue, and Serah

**Yesh. Hello. Yes indeed i am hyper. But truth be told, i really do think that some strange entity quite resembling Toad has been following me around. on another note he is currently reading over my shoulder. :Looks at him: WHY DO YOU TAUNT ME? OH I SEE YOU'VE BROUGHT FRIENDs EH? GO AWAY! I'M NOT INSANE! **

**Ahem... Anyway, this is my X-Men story. Enjoy. I'll get to work on iteventually, don't worry. Calm yourself my monkies. I've been busy with many stories on Quizilla. but I am being lazy with Hellboy fic. I need to fix it up and start the Sequel before i implode... ah well ta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. BUT I OWN MY OC'S WHICH ARE MANY!**

**Prologue Rewritten. I have been thinking about doing this for a while, decided the Prologue could have been better. So here ya all go.**

* * *

**:Serah, memories, Prologue:**

_**I remember it. It was horrible.**_

_**I am running down the feild. I hear the people yelling. I'm wearing my Silver and Navy Blue soccer uniform with the big black seven on the back. Caitlin passes the ball to Sam, I run up the feild. The adrenaline going through my body makes me run faster. I am ecstatic. This is MY game. Soccer was made for ME. I belong here, running on the feild, it's better then going on a sugar high.**_

_**I leap just because I feel like it, goina perhaps higher then I should. i don't care. The game is all that matters.**_

_**Somebody screams. I think it's for me. Sam passes me the ball, I start up the feild.**_

_**More screams. Their cheering for me, Seraphim C. Sanders. For once I like my full name.**_

_**Why isn't anybody coming to take the ball from me, the other team is running AWAY from me.**_

_**I don't care. I like the rush of the game.**_

_**I glance at Eric in the stand's. I like him. He looks horrified. Why exactly?**_

_**People suddenly stop cheering. **_

_**I kick the ball, it hits the net and Goally dosen't even flinch. She's staring right at me. Why?**_

_**I raise my arms in glee. Nobody seems to care.**_

_**I drop my arms. I made the winning goal. Why aren't they cheering?**_

_**I scratch my head. My hand... What's wrong with it? **_

_**It's green. **_

_**I look at my other hand. Green.**_

_**I scream. The entire crowd goes into an uproar. **_

_**Somebody calls the police. Somebody calls the news. My parents... Where are they?**_

_**They hate mutants.**_

_**I am a mutant. **_

_**My hair is green. My skin is green. My eyes look like a frog's. I'm eighteen. I'm a Mutant.**_

_**I scream.**_

_**I run.**_

_**I'm scared.**_

_**I'm a Mutant.**_

_**I remember the game.**_

**:Serah:**

I tromped through a forest by the side of a river. I had no clue where the hell I was or what I was doing. I had been on my own only a week, and I was already lost. I felt pathetic. I kicked the bottom of a tree and cursed at the pain in the toe of my converse. I'm a oldies kid at heart, my parents would say, peaceful and rock and roll loving. A mix of hippy and the government. With a small temper. Ok I was easily frustrated, thats not a bad thing.

I dropped my bag and leaned against a tree. Lost. I'm lost in the woods and i'm green. I could find no irony, so I could make no joke to try and ease my pissed-off-ness. I slid to the ground and looked at my green hands. I didn't belong anywhere. I didn't even have powers. I was just green. I had learned that I had great acrobatic skills now, and apparently I could jump fairly high. _So that's my special talent, jumping like a frog._ _joy... NOTEABLE SARCASM! _I screamed in my head.

I seriously considered for a moment jumping into the river. I lay on the ground and propped my head on the bulging bag I had. _Life sucks..._I thought. I got up after some vulgar muttering and walked to the side of the river, squatting on shore I cupped my hands in the slightly frigid water and looked into the clear liquid. Figuring it was safe enough, I took a drink and sat down on a rock, my bag set on another rock. I watched as random small fish began to swim and collect near my shoe. _Why are they attracted to me? _I wondered breifly before the sound hit me.

A moan, more like a coughing gasp for breath actually, or a mix of the two. I poked my head around a rather large rock and saw a clump of earthy brown cloth. Picking up a stick I squatted down and poked it. It groaned and rolled over. "Eep!" I jumped away. _Is is deadly! _Was my first slightly logical thought. Then I saw it- let me rephrase that, HIS face. It was kind of handsome. But what struck me, and made me look into the river and back at him a few times, was his face. It was green.

:Toad! Everybody's Favorite green mutant:

I gasped for breath. _'Ow was I possibly still alive? _Was my thought. I was alive! I was hunched on some shore, prolly part of th' river tha' damned weather bitch had slung me into. I rolled over, hearing a small scream. My eye's flickered open for just a few moments, I took in th' person before me, I couldn't get a good look at 'er face, but she looked shocked at seeing me. Personally I didn't blame 'er. I must look like shyte. Tha' and th' fact i'm green. My eye's fluttered closed again as a welcome darkness wrapped around my brain.

* * *

**Yeah yeah... A little short. I know. But ok right? I'm still working on the prologue at this point. And i'm trying to perfect Toad's accent. But besides the small flaws i think it's ok. Whaddya think guys?**

**Toad: I'd say it was O.K.**

**Serah: Ehhh... So so.**

**Blitz: YAY! PPL GIVE ME CREDIT:Death grip hugs them:**

**Both: CANT BREATH!**

**_-Blitz_**

**_A/N: _Like the new Prologue? Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Helping The Other

**Yeah, another chapter. I'm still way lazy on fixing my Hellboy fic so that'll happen eventually, but I hope you enjoy this fic just the same.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men but I own Serah.**

* * *

Serah

I wasn't exactly sure what to do with him. So I drug him up into the shelter of the trees. I knew he shouldn't stay in those wet clothes, he'd catch hypothermia. So I forced myself to get him out of those clothes without looking too much. I left his boxers on. He would have to deal with wet underwear.

I put him on the thick blanket I had and turned over one side so he was covered. Satisfied I started trying to build some sort of, I dunno, den? Hut? What on earth could I do to make sure we didn't get rained on. It was still cold out, even though spring was on it's way.

I started constuction. I have to tell you, it DID NOT GO WELL. By the time I had a single wall, there were mutiple cuts and splinters on my hands. I shoved another wall in between two trees. There was a small cluster where I was trying to build it, so it was being made into a kind of pentagon shape. After I had a few walls, I left an open space so I could get in and out. Taking a seat near the guy I took a breather. God, I had watched those nature shows where they build little huts in the woods, but it was ALOT harder then they made it look. And i'm not very coordinated so I had cuts all over my hands and stuff. That knife had come in handy. I looked at the guy. "You owe me." I muttered grumpily.

Idrug him into the hut-ish thing and made a quickie roof with alot of twigs, reeds, and leaves. Hopefully it was stable enough not to crash in on us and kill us.

I dressed him in some of my clothes. Luckily, my fashion sense has never been one for low-riders and tight t-shirts. I like regular cut baggy jeans and loose shirts, so they fit him fine. I was suddenly very hungry. Poking around in my bag I noted I had only one loaf of bread left. Grumbling, I moved over to the river. Taking off my shoes and rolling up my pants I waded into the clear icy water.

Standing there, I felt so stupid. I crouched, waiting, when a fish swam and stopped to nibble my toe, I shot my hand out, grabbing it. He wriggled in my grasp, but I flung it onto shore. it was reasonable size. Maybe half a foot long and two inches wide. Happy with my catch i carried it back over to the camp and tried to start a fire.

Oh, by the way, starting a fire is hard too.

Anyway, by the time the fire was started and hot enough to cook anything it was dark out. Using the knife, I badly skinned the fish and gut it, Then I placed it over the fire on a stick. After a while, I was dying of hunger, so I figured it was cooked enough and I chowed down. Truthfully, it was pretty good. Course, pesticide infested fish is bound to be good when your so hungry you could eat a cow. oh, Cow... I could go for a burger.

After my quick fish dinner, I leaned against the tree that showed in the side of the hut and warmed by the fire, which I had read once you should keep burning, then of course I remember thats only if you want to be found so I made it smaller until there was a warm glow over me and flickering on the guy. I watched him for some time, him just laying there and me staring like some hood ornament.

_He's like me. He's green. He's a mutant. _The thoughts buzzed through my mind. _What'll happen when he wakes up? If he wakes up. What is he thinking? Does he know somewhere I can go? _

All these questions, and not a single answer. But when he woke up i'd get my answers.

Mort!

I felt myself gettin' moved around. I though' maybe somebody got me undressed then dressed again bu' I wasn' sure. I couldn' open my eyes. I was real tired from tha' swim down the frigid river. _Damned weather bitch! If I ever get back I swear, i'll kill 'er. _

I wondered abou' tha' girl I saw. Before, by the river. Was it 'er moving me around? I didn' know. I'd be sure to thank her when I woke up. Yeah, not my style, but hey, I DO have some manners.

* * *

**Not very interesting. But it's telling how there doing after the first chap. I felt it was needed. Enjoy ppls...**

-Blitz


	3. Fish and Explanations

**Chapters!**

Jennmel: continuing...

ToadMorty: Is it really that good? Stalking? no stalk... I have too many already... I liked that joke though.

Nyltiak: hm... rabid Stalker huh::Tries to think of a way to work that in somehow:

EbonyWolfSpirit-084: Yeah I know.. I like to Update... :3

Anyway, here the Next chapter, entitled: It Ain't easy being green. Yes, so LAME but i Like it.

**Disclaimer: Like I would own X-Men. I can't DRAW!

* * *

**

**:Mort:**

I wasn' sure when I woke up exactly. Bu' when I did I knew I wasn' on the river bank anymore. I lifted my head, peering about. I was in some sort of, badly built home. Crawling out of this thing, I stood up, checking out where I was.I had to admit, it was a shabby hut, but it looked sturdy.

Looking down at myself, I saw I wasn' wearing my battlesuit. It looked like a pair of jeans and a loose shirt. I began poking through the trees, hoping to find whoever had helped me. I made my way to the river, and stopped at the tree line.

There, standing knee-deep in water, was a girl, she 'ad 'er back facing me, but I could see 'er 'air. It was a dark emerald green, kinda like mine, only shoulder length. Wot she was doing in the river I didn' know. But I figured tha' out quite soon. Sooner then expected.

She flung her arm into the water, pulling out a fish. She turned quickly around and flung it in my direction. It hit me square in the face. I heard 'er squeal. "Oh damn... I am so sorry!" I stared down at the fish, it twitched. I wiped the slime from my face and took a good look at the girl still standing frozen in the water. My eyes widened.

_Holy Shyte she's bloody green._

_Your green you bleeding idiot._

_Oh yeah..._

Ok, I was a little dense this morning. Tha's ok. "I'm glad your awake. You were out for two full days, probably more. How long were you floating in the river?" I was confused. But I shook my head, mouth open slightly. "You gonna say something?" She cocked her head and one eyebrow went up pretty high. "uh... Wot?" "Your not very quick on things are you?" "Hey don't go blaming me ya yank, I was hit by lightening." She grimaced. "That explains NOTHING." She waded back onto shore and sat down on a rock, pulling on her boots and unrolling her pant legs. I looked down at the fish again. Noticing two others sitting a few feet away.

**:Serah:  
**  
So he was british. Cool. "So, you got a name?" I asked, picking up the fish I had caught. "Yeah, it's Toad." I stared. "Toad? Why would someone call you Toad?" I heard his stomach growl. Of course he hadn't eaten in a while. I saw him grin and my eyebrow went up to it's second home on my forehead. He opened his mouth and his tongue-HIS TONGUE-shot out and grabbed one of the fish. He ate it. "Ah. Well, i'm Serah. Nice to finally meet the unconcious Toad." I held out a hand. He didn't do anything a minute. Then he kinda shook his head and took my hand, shaking it. He wasn't big on socializing was he?

"So what happened to you?" I asked, making my way back to camp. He paused, then followed me. I looked at the camp. "Oh fuck... The fire is gone.." I tried to start it up again, leaving the fish next to my bag. "So you gonna tell me what happened to you or are you gonna watch me like an idiot?" He gaped at me. Most men did.

By the time I got the fire started he had started talking. We had sat down though, and I was cooking the two remaining fish.

"Well... I work for a guy named Magne'to. He want's to stop the opression of mutant's by humans. We were doin' a job up on the statue of liberty, and those damned X-Men beat us there and stopped us. Tha' stupid bitch who can control weather, I think they called 'er, wot was it, Storm? Yea, tha's it. She zapped me and flung me inta th' hudson." I hissed. "Ouch." "No kiddin."

"So, why are you out 'ere?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, why are you out 'ere when the X-Geeks woulda picked ya up already." "I dunno. I left everything the day my skin turned green.Wrote my anti-mutant parents what I was and that I was outta there." I pointed my thumb over my shoulder for emphasis. "Ah. So why'd ya 'elp me?" I shook my head. "Cause I am such a little angel." I fluttered my eyebrows. He stared. "What? Never heard sarcastic humor before?" He shrugged. "No' many people are this comfortable aroun' me." I couldn't help but smile. He was cute when he was embarresed. "Hey, we freaks gotta stick together." I smiled again. He was quiet for a moment, then he nodded. "Yea. Your righ'."

* * *

**Not Exactly Fluff, But CLOSE ENOUGH! I am very glad with this chapter. It's short but I like it. I love how Toad is so confused at first he can hardly speak. And the fish... I was planning that for some time. :)**

**Anyway, enjoy all.**

**-Blitz**


	4. Wanted

**Chapters! **

**JuJube: Thanx for the reveiw! and I love your stories! Update the Mommy soon! Suspense is EbIL!**

Ok. Another chapter coming right up!

**Disclaimer: I don't X-Men. But I own Serah.**

* * *

**:Serah:**

After we had eaten our fish, we kinda sat there in awkward silence. Then he got up. "Well, I bes' be off. Thanks fer your help." He started off into the woods. Panicking slightly, I grabbed my bag and shoved what little contents were out of it back in and put out the fire, chasing after him. "Wait! Wait a sec!" I stopped, ramming into him and falling onto my ass.

"Ow..." He looked around. "Wot?" "Can I come with you?" He knelt down to my height. "No." "Why not? You said that Magneto guy takes in mutants like me." He paused. "Yeah, bu', you wouldn' wanna be there. No' with th' work we do." I sighed. "Look, I may be clumsy, and duck-footed, and hardly coordinated," I named a few more, "But I can help. I'm not as stupid as I appear." He grinned. It was a weak grin, like I was some sort of idiot. "Please. I don't have anywhere else to go." I looked sadly up at him. Then I donned my sardonic grin. "Besides, I was lost when I found you." He sighed resignedly, and helped me up. "Fine. But ya better no' slow me down." "I won't." I followed him.

After a few minutes I grew bored and tried to make some light conversation. "So... What's your name?" "I told you. Toad." I glared at him. "Come on, no sef-respecting person calls themselves Toad!" He looked over at me funny. "Maybe i'm not self-respecting." "That's no way to think. So tell me, what's your name?" He paused, then he said. "Mort." It was more of a grunt. "So, can I call you Mort? It's a nice name. Old-fashioned, I like it." His eyes flicked over to me. Then he nodded slowly. "Ok then! Mort it is! Then I can tell you that my real name is Serahphim." Yep, it was Serahphim. Always a strange name, I didn't tell many people. "Tha's, real pretty." He said. That didn't seem like it was in his nature, more like it was a forced compliment.

"Nah. It's too religious if you ask me. Seraphim's are angels. Real high ranking. Kinda annoying really." He stared at me. "Your weird." I smiled. "Takes one to know one." He grunted.

* * *

We traveled on in silence for some time, it was just starting to get dark when we reached open land. I looked into the distance, and I could see the city. He headed that way, and I followed him.

I don't know when we finally reached the city, but godamnit I was tired and irritable. We had walked all through the night and I knew I looked like shit. We were finally inside the city, both of us wearing hooded sweatshirts with the hoods up. Sure there were a few stares, but at least no one yelling the words, "Die Mutant!". Anyway, he led me to some kind of hangar. Inside was a helicopter, and a few other types of vehicles. Mostly sea worthy and airborne.

We just kinda, got in the helicopter, like he owned it. Turned out he did. I was impressed. He looked pretty wiped. Well, that was expected I suppose. When we loaded into the Helicopter and I sat down, I have to say, I fell asleep.

* * *

**:Mort:**

I watched 'er sleep from my spot in the pilot seat. Boy, if I ever met another girl like 'er it woul' be too soon. Well, I guess no'. She was ok. She 'ad potential. She jus' didn' know wot she coul' do. I wasn' sure 'ow Maggie would take this. Jus' lettin' another mutant in when we were on such close wotch by the X-Geeks now. I breifly wondered if our 'ideout 'ad been raided.

Luckily when I landed it wasn'. I jabbed Serah in th' ribs rather roughly and she awoke. "Hey... No more cookies!" She muttered before her eyes snapped open. "Where are we?" I paused. "'ome." She and I got out of th' helicopter to find th' place pretty deserted. We walked through th' 'anger. Then into the 'Living room'. Nobody. "huh..." I turned on the news. It was broadcasting some mutant stuff about liberty Island. She an' I listened intently.

_"The news of last weeks liberty Island incident, brought trouble throughout the globe. Anti-Mutant ralley's continue to grow throughout the country as More and more mutant's are causing trouble. We have been saying this many times throughout the week and we will continue saying this. If you see ANY of these four mutants, PLEASE contact us imediatly." _

Four Pictures were shown, showing, Mystique, Magneto, Sabretooth, and Toad.

_The first on this list is that of Miss Raven Darkholme, possesing the capability to change into ANY human form she sees. The second isA Mister Erik Lehnsherr, he was in custody until the middle of this week when he escaped. Mister Lehnsherr holds the power over metal and magnetic feilds. Third is a Mister Victor creed, who has changed into a type of half cat-like man, posessing claws, fangs, and inhuman senses. Fourth is a Mister Mortimor Toynbee, He has an elongated tongue that can shoot up to 20 feet, he can jump as high as the ceiling, perhaps more, in one bound, also posessing the ability to spit slime at his opponents."_

The screen changed showing a girl with long black hair, she greatly resembled Serah, and I realised, It wos.

_"This just in, this girl here is one Seraphim Sanders, her parents reported her missing earlier in the week and have found a note in there home telling them she is indeed a mutant, they claim she is dangerous and should not be approached under ANY circumstances. Again, if you have ANY information on these people, contact us..." _

I changed the channel to some sport thing. I looked at Serah. She had shrunk to the floor staring at it. "I knew it... I KNEW they'd do this." I couldn' really pity her. Bu' I knew 'ow she felt.

* * *

**Whoot! another chap well done, i beleive. Enjoy mah faithful reviewers!**

-Blitz


	5. No Tongue!

**ToadMorty:** **Teh stalkage... O.O**

**Jennmel: Yeah her parents do suck. But they don't play a big part. They just kinda are... THERE.. Like a never ending looming shadow...**

**Anyway! Heres the next chapter! This one includes, Training, and Meeting the Team. See the way I figure it, it didn't take too long for Logan to get to, and find alkali lake. I mean, i live in jersey, thats farther from canada then new york, and it only takes me 8 hours to get to canada. So I figure it couldn't have taken TWO YEARS like some people say. I mean really. So i'm wagering it was only a week or so. So deal with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. BUT I OWN MORT'S REACTION TO PYRO.**

* * *

**:Serah:**

I just sat there a minute. Watching the floor. Contemplating what I had just witnessed. "I knew it. I KNEW they'd do something like this. It's only natural." I stood again. I looked to Mort, he was looking strangely at me. Like he knew what had just happened to me all too well. I looked at him. "So now what?" He shook his head. "Dunno. Guess I shoul' find you a room..." He walked off leaving me there to ponder. What had I gotten myself into? Helping this guy. I wondered, would I have been better off staying at home and letting my parents deal with me? In a way I doubted it.

When Mort came back, he showed me to my room. It was next to his cause it was the only one available. It was kinda barren. All it had was a twin bed in the corner, a nightstand and a dresser. I figured this is better then leaves. "So, what am I supposed to do now?" He shrugged. "You wanted to come." He left leaving me feeling out of place. I dropped my bag next to the bed and sat down. It was a squishy bed. I liked it. Bouncing on it slightly, I giggled. Boy was I lame.

* * *

It was later as I lay on my bed when I heard the noise. I lifted my head. I had taken off my jacket, now wearing a T-shirt and Jeans. I poked my head out the door, hearing voices. I walked out into the main room. I was spotted almost imediatly by a guy with real long hair and fangs. "Who's that?" He demanded, pointing a clawed finger at me. "Girl I foun'." I was seriously tempted to say, "YOU found ME?" "Magneto won't like this." Mort snorted. "Yeah, righ' we can always use a new team member." "Uhm... Hi. I'm Serah." I said. The guy stomped off. "Who was that?" I asked. "Sabretooth. Kinda the brute force behin' th' brother'ood." I paused. "How many more are there?" "Jus' two. Magneto an' Mystique." "What are they like?" He laughed. "You'll see when ya meet 'um." He started walking away but I stopped him. "Hey, Mort!" He stopped. "Wot?" "Ya think maybe, you can teach me some fighting moves? I wanna learn how to do this stuff so I can help you guys." He looked back at me. "Me? Teach you?" "Uhm.. Yeah. I guess." He thought about it a minute, then said. "Ok. Follow me." I did so and soon we were in the Hangar. "Show me wot you can do." "What?" "Your mutant ability." I paused. What WAS it exactly. "Uh... I know I can jump really high." "Lemme see." "Ok." Itook a running leap and cried out as I found myself on one of the rafters. "HOLY SHIT!" I heard him laughing below me. "This isn't funny!" "It is from down 'ere!" 

I looked down. "Holy crap... I am really high up here." I clung to the rafter. "Little help?" I called. "Jus' jump down!" "How! I am REALLY high up!" "Try crawling on the wall!" "Are you nuts! I'll fall down!" He shook his head. "Jus' try it!" I paused, the crawled to the part of the rafter so I was sitting there instead of hanging. I shakily stood in a crouch and jumped at the wall. Instead of falling like I thought I would, I clung to the curface on my fingertips and toes. "Whoa..." I muttered breathlessly. "Now clim' down!" So I began the descent, getting more confident everytime Istuck my hand to the wall. When I hopped back onto solid ground I slid to the floor. My hands were shaking ans all sweaty. "That... Was fun." I said finally as he watched me. He grinned. "It is isn' it?" "What?" "I can do tha' too. I bet ya we have th' same powers." I stared at him. "Is that possible?" "I s'pose." I grinned. "So, does that mean I can do that tongue thing too?" "Prolly." I smiled. "Should I try it?" "Sure." I opened my mouth, my tongue lolled to the side and landed on my cheek. It didn't get all long and stretchy. I Stretched it out to it's normal full 2 inches. Nothing more. "Damn..." I muttered. "Nothing." " 'Ey, we can' all be perfect now can we?" I sneered at him.

We continued trying to control my unbeleivable jumping skill for the next few hours. He showed me how to control the jump, and how to move faster when climbing walls. The first hour was devoted to trying not to ram into the wall. I couldn't even guess how far I could really jump. Halfway through the lesson, which might I add, looked like some deformed circus with me jumping around like a loon, I accidentally spit something greenish at Mort. He jumped out of the way as the sticky goop hardened on the floor. "Whoa... How did I do that?" Ew gross... I poked at the hardened goop. "Hm... Another power tha' I 'ave." "Cool..."

Mort stopped. Looking out the large hangar door. A helicopter was coming towards it. Mort smiled. "Who's that?" I asked. "Magneto." He said grinning. "There back from... Whereva' they've been." I frowned. I wondered where they'd been.

* * *

**Oh... So short. I just wanted to get this started right. Yes Serah DOES have Mort's powers. The tongue thing will come later. She just dosen't know how to use it. And i'm sorry for the last chapter... I just was so happy...**

**-Blitz**


	6. Poking and Meeting the Family!

**I know I know. I already Updated. But I'm bored and quizilla is being retarted. So yah, heres another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men only serah. **

* * *

**:Serah:**

I watched as the helicopter landed. It looked like a military helicopter. But when I saw the people getting out, I knew it wasn't, or at least anymore. Out stepped an older looking man, wearing a funky helmet and black, red clothes. Another was a woman, she was blue and scaled, with red slicked back hair, and yellow eyes. Scary part, she was NAKED. The last one was a boy, maybe a little younger then me. His hair was blackish brown and slicked back a little bit, he had a freckles near his nose on his cheek and wore a coat with a silver X on the shoulder. In his hand was a shark print lighter.

"'Ey." Mort said. Magneto gave him a small nod of acknowledgemeant. "Who is that?" Magneto asked pointing to me. I gave a small wave. I saw the blue woman supress a small smile. ""Er name is Serah. She 'elped me afta liberty island. She's got th' same powers as me." Magneto nodded. "Is this true, Serah?" "Yes sir. It is. I left when my powers appeared about a week ago. My parents are anti-mutant. I was hoping I could stay here." He smiled at my good manners. I can be such a suck-up if I want to be. "Let me see it then." "uhm..." I looked over at Mort. He was watching me. "Uh... Ok..." I took another running jump, I flew high into the air and grabbed onto one of the rafters, swinging around it once I flung myself to the wall landing there. I have to admit, having them all watching me made me uncomfortable, so I lost my balance and fell. Now the ceiling was really high. Way over fifty feet. So with a cry I plummeted to the ground. "AHH!" Something slimy wrapped around my middle. Looking at my stomach I saw Mort's green tongue wrapped around my waist. I was tempted to poke it. I was brought down the the ground and set back down. Magneto looked like he was gonna smile. "Sorry... I can't really get that right..." I looked down sheepishly. "Well, that's why your here isn't it?" "Uhm.. I guesso." I'm not very social if you havn't noticed. Mort looked rather interested in the boy with blackish hair. "'Ey, Maggie, who's this?" "I'm Pyro." Pyro looked over at me and smiled rather oddly at me. I raised an eyebrow. If he thought I was cute or something, did he notice the green skin? "Pyro eh? An' wot is it you can do, 'Pyro'?" Mort asked rather roughly.Pyro's lighter flicked open. And the flames began circling around Mort. Mort didn't seem phased.

"Yea, fascinatin'." This time the blue woman did smile. She walked over to me and held out a hand. I shook it. "I'm Mystique. It's nice to finally have another woman on the team." I smiled. Living with only men could probably get to you after a while. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Serah of course." "Do you have a codename?" She asked. I paused. I'd never really thought about it. "No actually. Do I need one?" "It would be apropriate." I thought for a minute. _I'm not good at this kind of thing... _I thought. "I got nothing." I shrugged. "We'll think of one later. I assume you have a room?" Magneto asked. I nodded. "Mort showed me." Mystique raised an eyebrow at Mort who ignored her stare. _Maybe he didn't use his real name around here. Or ever. _I thought. Magneto gave a tired sigh. "Your all dismissed. Toad, show Pyro to a room and show him around." Magneto left. Leaving me with Mort, Pyro, and Mystique.

"Hey, Mort can I come? I havn't seen this place yet either yanno." He gave a quick nod and started to leave. I was about to follow him and Pyro when Mystique stopped me. "He let's you call him Mort?" "Uhm.. Is that a bad thing? I asked him his name, and he told me. So I figured I'd call him that, it's better then 'Toad'. She nodded. "Toad dosen't let anyone call him Mort." "Maybe he thinks we can relate. Were both green." I shrugged and followed Mort and Pyro Leaving Mystique.

* * *

**Ah. Lovely. Meet the FAMILY:::Laughs insanely: I'm in a GOOD mood! Uhm... If anyone out there wants to give me Idea's for Serah's Codename, that would be good cause i'm not good at this stuff...**

**-Blitz**


	7. The Name Game

**Jennmel: yeah... Pyro is gonna be an ass for a chapter or too. You know how he likes to be the center of attention.**

**Yes.. Were all imaginative aren't we. I gotta go look up amphibian names. Perhaps the scientific term has a nickname hidden in it somewhere:Looks it up: Unless were calling her Bufo I think were going with Frog... **

**Hehe... Yep! Frog is the new name! Course I sure as hell ain't calling her Bufo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the brotherhood.**

* * *

**:Serah:**

On my tour through the building I realised that these guys seemed to have a steriotypical evil villians lair. But I didn't say anything. Pyro kept shooting me jealous glances everytime Mort said something to me. Which was alot because it didn't seem like he cared much for Pyro. When he showed Pyro his new room, he kicked it open, leaving a visible boot mark. It took every fiber of me not to laugh as Pyro glared and stomped inside it to brood. I smiled. "Thanks for the tour, Mort. This place is huge..." He grit his teeth. "Don' call me Mort." I cocked my head to the side. "Why not?" "None of your business..." He stomped off leaving me confused.

I went back to my room and sat there for a while, thinking about what Mor- no Toad, had said. What was so bad about his name? With a sigh I got up and cautiously opened my door. Why, I don't really know. I headed down the hallway into what Toad had said was the Gameroom. It really housed a big TV a pinball machine and a soda machine. And a sofa but other then that it was pretty bare. Before actually walking in I peeked my head through the door rather slow. Inside Toad and Pyro were, well I would actually call it fighting in low voices.

"So, Toad, I can tell your not exactly fond of me." "Now wot gave ya tha' idea?" Toad's sentence dripped with sarcasm. "I dunno... Maybe because you treat that, Serah kid with more respect." Toad sneered. "She's a girl... Men don' need respect now do they?" Pyro pulled the lever on the Pinball machine, letting it go he watched the ball bounce as he said. "Well, _Mort_, it would seem to the untrained eye that you LIKE here..." He barely finished his sentence when Toad flipped around and grabbed him by the collar, shoving him against the wall. "If you ever... Call me MORT again, you won' live to see eighteen... Got it?" "Righto, _Toad..._" He dropped him.

I pulled my head back out as Toad stomped out. He looked at me with my mouth open, glared, and turned around tromping off. I looked back in at Pyro on the ground. He looked up at me. "My real name is John by the way." I raised an eyebrow and left to find Mystique. Maybe she understood this more then me. I looked back once to see Toad pause in front of his door, glance at me, then walk in. I shook my head and went off.

* * *

**Toad**

_Bloody wanker... He better stay offa my back or i'll kill 'im... _

I gotta say it now while I can, I hate Pyro. I really, really do. Little git dosen't know when to bugger off. I do feel like an idiot for just walking off without explaining to Serah. But tha's probably cause I like her. Cor I'm goin' soft. Or crazy. Perhaps both. I think it may be the latter.

* * *

**Serah**

I found Mystique in the kitchen scrounging for a soda. "Hey, Mystique?" She stood up straight. "Yes?" I paused. "Do you know why Toad dosen'y like to be called Mort? I saw him flip at Pyro... Then he told me not to call him Mort. It's confusing." Mystique sighed. "I don't know all the details. Mortimer has never told me. All he said was his parent's abandoned him as a baby with the name Mortimer Toynbee. he grew up in an abusive orphanage until we got ahold of him." She shrugged. She seemed to notice my shocked expression. "Yeah, all of us grew up in a pretty bad environment. I don't know about Sabretooth, but most of us had bad childhoods." "Thats horrible! I thought I had it bad!" "What happened to you?" She had started her search in the fridge again.

"My parents put my picture on the news and they have me on the wanted list." I sighed. "Ouch." "Thats nothing compared to Toad, I understand why he wouldn't want to be called Mort. Thanks Mystique." She smiled at me. "Call me Raven." "uhm, ok. Thanks Raven." "No problem."

_Hey look, I think I made a new friend! _

* * *

**Oh god this is sooo freaking short... Sorry for the shortness people. I forced myself to write this cause I wasn't in the mood. Eh... Enjoy it anyways!**

**And the whole Pyro thing, I think hes cooler as a villian to to his teammates, it makes him seem cool! All slimy and mean.. it gives him a cool personality! **

**-Blitz**


	8. A Normal Night With the Brotherhood

**Yes yes.. I know I must get going on this gosh derned thing! Thankfully it is now the weekend and it shall be updated no less then 2 times. Maybe more. If I feel like it... BUT! YOU MUST ALL UPDATE AS WELL! I NEED MY READING MATERIAL TOO!  
Ahem...**

**Gremblin: Updating... Updating... I UPDATED MASTER!**

ToadMorty: Hey... That was private.. :hides her undies: hehe. Thanks fer the reveiw! I love them!

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own X-Men. BUT I do own Serah. **

**

* * *

**

**Skip ahead a week or so.**

Well,I was finally settled into my new role. Fighter. Mystique and Toad took turns training me over the week. I gotta say it though, I liked training with Toad better then Mystique. He made it look like some kind of game. Fighting I mean. He seemed to enjoy the fight, and I admired that. It made him LOOK stronger and more feirce then he really was. He made it a joke, and I enjoyed that. It's not like Mystique's sessions were bad. They just weren't as fun.

Sabretooth didn't seem to interact much with the others. He was just sort of confined to his room for long periods of time. I didn't know ANYTHING about him. Just what Mystique told me. And I quote: _Victor's obsessed with Wolverine! He thinks he needs to get revenge onhim! _It was a little bit weird.

Mystique told me her parent's had simply kicked her out when he mutation showed. Just left her out there. No goodbye, no take care, no have a nice life, just shoved her out the door and told her to never come back.

Magneto, was another story. He basically hung around his private wing in the complex. Reading and planning. I saw him a few times and he seemed to be very insightful. He even recommended a book to me. 'The Once Future King' It was called. It was very good.

John, I tended to stay away from him. After the whole fight thing I didn't like him all that much. He seemed to be a big show off. I understoopd why Toad didn't like him.

* * *

**Magneto**

I sat in my room, reading. Then I heard the familier noise inside my brain of Charles. "Good afternoon, Charles. I trust your well?" "_Yes... Trouble from Alkali Lake is still in the air. But that is not my reason for calling you." _I laughed. "Of course, the boy."  
_  
"No, Eric. The Girl."_

"She is here, as is Pyro, of there own free will."

_"You are keeping her in the dark. She dosen't know WHAT your trying to do. I won't let you corrupt another Eric."_

"Charles... I don't interfere with YOUR business, why must you interfere in mine?"

_"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers, Eric?"_

"Because I don't know that answer."

_"Good Day, Eric."_

"Good day, Charles."

I put my book down. I would have to tell the others. Serah could not know.

* * *

**Serah**

It was a day later I realised they were acting oddly. Anxious maybe? I couldn't tell. It was a few days later when I was reading 'The once future king' again nearten o'clockwhen it happened. An alarm sounded throughout the building. A little scared my imediate thought was, _Is there a fire? _Then I jumped up, trying to smell or see smoke. I opened my door. The other doors around mine banged open, and just like me, the others came out in there pajamas. Toad was wearing a pair of shorts, Mystique was, of course, all natural, Pyro wore boxers and a shirt, and, for some odd reason, Sabretooth was dressed in his everyday animal skins.

"What is that!" I yelled over the siren. "Somebody's broken in!" Mystique called. "Who?" Toad answered that. "The X-Geeks!"

Who were they? I figured it out when a large red blast blew the door into the hallway open.

* * *

**The next chapter! Enjoy everyone! The next one has a few nice fight scenes so I hope you enjoy it.**

_**Next chapter... FIGHT OF THE PAJAMA'S!** _

**-Blitz**


	9. Naughty or Nice?

**And another Chapter... After writing the Last one I felt in the mood to write ALOT so this chapter is gonna be long and really really good. Hopefully actionpacked too even though i'm not exactly good at that. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Brotherhood, or the X-Gee- I mean Men.**

* * *

**Toad**

Eric had been right. Th' X-Geeks had broken in to get Serah. Seriously, Eric wos right! Why did they 'ave to interfere with us when we pretty much leave them alone? So when Stick-up-'is-butt blasted through the door, I cursed.

_Wankers..._

I bounded across the hall, landing on the wall, a resounding boom cracked through the air. Great, they had the weather witch with 'em.

_Damn them! For cor's sake's were in our pajamas! Some of even aren't in that!_

I looked towards Mystique with this thought and smiled lightly. I lunged at Storm, landing on her and pinning her to the ground. "We gotta stop meetin' like this luv." I smiled at her, showing my tiny teeth and green gums. She grimaced and with a cry threw me off into the wall. My tongue shot out, grabbing her around the face. I swear right then and there she would 'ave puked if she could 'ave.

She grabbed my tongue and dug her nails into it, I pulled it back with a yelp. I felt blood gush a little bit into my mouth and spit it out. I lunged at her again, hardly noticing Serah had run off.

* * *

**Serah**

I didn't quite understand what was going on. But I knew this much, I should run. And I did. And it was quite effective for a few minutes. I found myself at the hangar. I turned around by the door. A man ran in, he wore a skin-tight leather outfit that looked really ridiculous, and a gray visor with a red lense.

"What do you want with me?" He moved towards me, and grabbed my arm. "C'mon, were getting you out of here!" "Get off me! Whats your problem!" He tightened his grip as I intended to pull away, I whimpered.  
"Lemme go you jerk!" Witha quick time relapse I remembered seventh grade. I hooked my arm around and caught him in the jaw. He staggered over and let me go. I never thought seventh grade gym class would come in handy.

I ran off in the other direction, heading back towards the door, but a red beam caught the door and set it alight with flames. I jumped back. He had grabbed my arm again. "I'm trying to help you!" "By how! Forcing me to leave!" "Yes!" "You little bastard!" I slapped him. Hard. Thered mark ofmy hand slowly appeared on his face.

He pulled me closer to his face. "Look, the Brotherhood are BAD. Their trying to get rid of Humans!" I opened my mouth. "What?" "Yes. Their trying to corrupt you!" I thought this over for a minute, then set my jaw. "I don't care. They showed me kindness and helped me. I don't beleive YOU were there now were you?" I went to slap him again but he stopped me and pushed me back. I could feel the flames from the door on my back. "I'm trying to help you!" "I told you..." I saw my own eyes glimmering in his visor. "I... Don't CARE!" My mouth shot open and my tongue grabbed his visor, pulling it into the air I ducked. The red beam shot over my head, and cleared the path of the doorway of fire.

I ran out, the visor hanging off my tongue as he staggered around trying to find his way back to me. I grabbed the visor and ran down the hall back to the other fight. I slipped on the hard shiny black floor and fell forward sliding a few feet before stopping, I looked back, that guy was still staggering after me. Idiot. I shoved the visor down my shirt. Looking around I noted that we were winning!

I jumped to the ceiling, after a few minutes I saw the other guys start to retreat! This was awesome! I saw the guy with knives in his hands grab the guy from before and yell. "C'mon one-eye lets get the hell outta here!" And before I knew what happened, and I didn't, they were gone, and I was standing there watching the others take a breather.

Toad looked at me, so did the others. I think they were wondering what my reaction would be. So I pulled out the visor. "That was AWESOME." I said slowly. "When do we get to do that again?" I saw Toad smile, then for some reason, he broke out laughing. "What?" The others joined him. I hate being clueless.

* * *

**Serah**

I was really glad when they said they would explain. I really really was. I hate not knowing whats going on around me, especially when everyone around me knows EXACTLY what was going on and I'm not clued in. It's like a sick joke. So I was very happy when Magneto brought me to what could have been a conference room with the others. Sabretooth looked none-to-happy to be sitting there, but Mystique and Toad made themselves quite comfortable. Toad even sat back in his chair and plopped his feet on the table. Pyro just looked, well bored really. Like he hated lectures. Truthfully I did too, but I really wanted to know what was going on.

"As Cyclops has no doubt informed you, we are the Brotherhood of Mutants." I nodded. "He said that." I was playing with the visor, and I noticed everytime Toad saw it he smiled. "Well... I suppose I should start at the beginning." I smiled. "That would be very nice. I hate not knowing these kinds of things." He smiled. "Well, the people that attacked us are known as the X-Men. They are led by Charles Xavier. An old colleague of mine. We worked together for sometime. But our veiws on mutant-human affairs changed drastically over the years. We split apart and formed the two separate groups.

"Charles has a school for mutants. Filled with children with gifts." He motioned to Pyro. "Where our friend here came from. Charles has dillusions about mutants and humans living in peace. He does not realise that WE are the future. Not the humans." He paused, then continued. "The man that attacked YOU was his second in command Scott Summers, or, Cyclops, Cyclops can shoot laserbeams from his eyes, but he must wear that visor or he can't control it." He pointed to it and I held it up. "The next in line is Logan, or Wolverine. The man with the knives in his hands. He can heal rapidly as well. There would have been another... Jean Grey. She was psychic. But I beleive she died.

"And they, are our enemies. The X-Men." I paused. "So, who is Charles Xavier exactly?" I asked. "One of the most powerful telepaths in the world." "Ah... Jean Grey... That sounds familier, wasn't she on TV a bunch of times promoting good will to mutants?" "Yes. Trying to spread the peace. It hasn't worked as you can see." "Yeah... So thats it?" He frowned. "Whatever do you mean?" "Thats what you guys were hiding from me?"

"Well... Yes. We thought you would run off." I smiled and laughed a little. "You guys helped me. That means you are kind. Which means you have good hearts right? So your not bad like they said. Right?" Toad raised an eyebrow, Mystique looked at me oddly. Sabretooth and John looked like they had gone to sleep and Magneto looked like he approved of my choice. "Your very philisophical for one so young." I put my head down, blushing at his praise. "Thanks..." I muttered. "Well, your all dismissed. Get out." He stood and left through a side door. I heard Pyro groan. "Thank GOD thats over..." He left followed soon after by Sabretooth, then Mystique, leaving me and Toad. He paused. "'Ey, could I 'ave tha'?" I looked at the visor. "This thing?" "Yeah." "Why?" He turned a darker shade of green.

"I kinda took up a collection." I laughed. "Sure." I slid it across the table to him. I got up and he followed me. "So, you used your tongue eh?" "Yeah. That was cool!" "Did ya get in a few good punches on ol' stick-up-his-ass?" I laughed. "Yeah! Slapped him too. He's got a big red mark now." He laughed. "Tha' woulda been great to see. Pretty Boy Summers gets slapped!" "You guys are really cool you know. Those X-Men people don't know how nice you all really are." He went forest green again. "Were no' tha' nice." "You took me in. I'd say that qualifies as nice."

I looked right at him. I got eye contact. Lemme tell you something, when I make eye contact it's kinda hard to pull away. So it get's rather awkward. "Uhm... Thanks by the way." I said. He looked up. "Thanks for wot?" "For letting me stay with you guys. It really was a nice thing to do." I felt myself go dark green now. "No problem." he shrugged. "And heres my door." I opened it. "Bedtime..." I yawned. "G'night." "Night, Mort."

* * *

**I particularly enjoyed this chapter... One of my better fight scenes I think. It went rather fast though... I don't like that. You know What I better write more... :goes up to the part she left off and starts to type again: **

Lesse... I left off at: I hate being Clueless... :type type type:

**-Blitz**

**Oh yes thats a much better ending... But halfway thrugh proofreading this I realised I had magically made Jean Grey alive again. I had to go back and fix it. Stupid me. :P I gotta watch X2 agian and confirm that she IS dead... **


	10. Sometimes even your friends wont talk

**Gremblin: Oh ya I know... But I don't like Jean so, for me shes dead... Dead and gone... heh. I know i'm so mean.**

**BlueSkiezRusty: heh. Alot of Ppl do that with the visor thing. I wanted to fit in so I did it too!**

**ToadMorty: Magazines? Wha-what magazines:Hides Box:I.. I have NO idea what your talking about!**

**Heh. I'm glad you all like my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the brotherhood, or the X-men!**

* * *

_**The Supposed good guys sometimes lie, so they can get to what they find best. But sometimes they don't realise that this lie will simply cause more strife.** _**Me for this particular chapter**

* * *

**Charles**

It was shortly after the fight at the brotherhood when I realised what I must do to help Serah from making the wrong choice. So I brought the others into my office.

"What are we supposed to DO, professor? She chose to stay at the brotherhood. We shouldn't force her." Storm said.

"I agree." Logan.

"Yes.. But she has not quite yet chosen what she wants. Her mind beleives that because they helped her, they are good." Xavier.

"Your right. We have to do ANYTHING in our power to show her we can protect her." Scott, whom had a large bruise on his left cheek.

Logan sighed. "So what's the plan?"

"Listen carefully..." Professor.

* * *

**Serah**

It was a few days after the whole, break in, episode. And Magneto felt I was ready for a mission. It was simple. Steal a file from a closely gaurded warehouse about Mutant registration in downtown New York. I was pretty glad. Cause it was also the day I got my Nickname. As we loaded into the helicopter, Sabretooth punched me in the arm and growled. "Frog." I blinked. "Huh?" "Your name is Frog." He said more clear. "Oh... O.K." I rubbed the new bruise on my arm. That would hurt in the morning.

I sat pretty quietly the whole trip. And it was dark out by the time we got there. We landed a ways away and headed in. Toad had seemed to be getting jittery as we snuck past security. Sabretooth had actually stayed behind, he didn't have the sneaking talent. So had Pyro, so it was just me, Toad, and Mystique. Toad took out a gaurd, and Mystique did a quick morph. I watched in awe as she grew a beard, and her skin turned into a fleshy pale color. Clothes grew up from her body into a police uniform. I almost whistled in apreciation. But Toad stopped me with a finger to his lips. I nodded. Not smart.

So she headed in. I watched the little red button on the camera's flicker, then they went off. Me and Toad scaled the walls, crawling along I realised how much I had learned in such a short time. We reached a door, and headed in. There was the file. Toad grabbed it and we left. It was so easy. So simple. But I got such a rush from it.

* * *

**Serah**

It was a few days later when it happened. I had been heading down the hallway when I turned around to see the others swiftly coming after me. A little scared I raised an eyebrow. "Uh... Hi?" Sabretooth grabbed me around the neck and rammed me into the wall, I grabbed at his hands, his claws digging into my neck. "What... Did I do?" I gasped. "Your with the X-Men..." Sabretooth growled. I couldn't breathe. He was cutting off my windpipe and I couldn't speak. I think they took that as confirmation. Magneto frowned. "I'm afraid we cannot keep you here. Toad, bring her to the mainland." I was carried into the chopper, and uncerimoniously dumped in the back.

I coughed and tried to regain the air in my lungs. I felt my neck, I felt the five small bloody holes where Sabe's claws had punctured. Before I could stand up, the chopper had started and taken off.

I got up and staggered to the cockpit door. "Mort! C'mon you gotta beleive me! I don't belong to the X-Men! I'm not a spy!" He didn't answer me. I pounded on the small door. "C'mon! Please, Mort..." He still ignored me. I sat down on the floor in front of the door. I felt a hot tear run down my cheek and mingle with the blood on my neck.

"Why won't you answer?"

* * *

**Only two words can describe this chapter. Oh Shit. Yes yes... I know. Hate me all you want it'll get better! BTW i'm thinking of Rewriting the prologue to something Cooler... I hope you all like it!**

**-Blitz**


	11. Why? Why? Why?

**Ahem, a note to everybody! ((if possible from kentucky)) My mom's doing this... thing to help the people in kentucky with the hurricane thingy... I dunno really i don't pay much attention. She said its possible we could end up in the paper. Keep yer eyes open. I'll be the short annoying one with glasses and short hair. With a mighty large scowl on my face. Cause I for one, don't wanna go across like four states. But it's for a good causish, thing and, yeah. bleh...**

**Gremblin: YAY! THankyou! You all make me feel sooo happy! ANd yes. Scott's new Superhero name is STICK-UP-THE-ARSE. Mwaha... **

**Toadmorty: Ok.. I think it's getting a little creepy now.. Mah grandma annoys me... --;;; PLease stop teh stalkage... Or at least reveiling BAD info... :shifty eyes: Haha... Anyway, thanks for the reveiw, the next chapter will explain whats going on!**

**Also just so everybody knows, I will post a new chapter as soon as I get at least TWO reveiws on that chapter. But if I don't get two reveiws in four days at the most, I will eventually get sick of waiting and post about two chapters. So ya, i'm lame.**

**D****isclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I simply own the plot. Of this particular story.**

* * *

**Serah**

I had moved to the corner of the chopper after failed attempts at getting through to Toad. I was crying. I knew it. I felt pathetic for it. But I would have to find out how to make him react to me. He wouldn't even LOOK at me and I didn't know why. I walked over to the cockpit door again. "C'mon, Toad, why won't you answer me? You could at least LOOK at me." His head twitched. Like he wanted to but couldn't.

I sat down again. It was a while before his head turned and he looked at me. I looked up at him with my sad eyes, red from crying. He looked, strange. Like, like he didn't want to do this, but he couldn't stop himself. I looked out the window.

_Where exactly is he taking me?_

He looked back to the window.

* * *

**Toad**

Wot exactly was going on? I wasn' sure. Why was I taking Serah to the mainland again? Why had Magneto ordered me to leave 'er there? Something about Spying for the X-Men. Serah wouldn' do that... Woul' she? I tried to look at 'er. I couldn't. So I gave up. After a little while I tried to again, this time I managed. I watched her. She looked so sad, so depressed. Why?

I didn't know. I wanted to though.

What was that buzzing in my head?

I wish I knew what it was.

Hey, were here.

* * *

**Serah**

I was roughly pushed from the chopper when we landed. "Mort! Please don't leave me here!" He looked at me once, like he was confused, then he got in. He started it up and left. I sunk to the ground. All my stuff was at the Brotherhood. Life truly sucked. I paused, I looked towards the bushes. From out of them came, three people. And I recognised them.

Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops.

_Shit._

I jumped up. "What do you want?" I asked tentativly. "Were here to bring you back to the mansion." Stick-up-his-ass spoke. "I don't wanna go with you how many times must I say this?" Storm paused. "C'mon, Scott. Let's just leave her alone. She can make her own choice." He grimaced. "The professor said to bring her back." "We can't force her, Cyclops." Wolverine said. "Were gonna have to." He advanced towards me. I backed up. He grabbed my arm. "Leave me alone!" "C'mon, will you just cooperate already?" "NO!" I opened my mouth, sliming his shut. He grabbed at the fast-hardening goop and grunted. I leapt away. I would rather live on the street then with THEM. I took one last look behind me to see Storm, and Wolverine find the solution to getting it off. Wolverine unsheathed a claw, he looked positivly delighted.

* * *

**Oh So short... So very very short... I HATE THE SHORTNESS! (beleives she must type more)**

**_Ufluation (yu flu ay' shun) - n. The peculiar habit, when searching for a snack, of constantly returning to the refigerator in hopes that something new will have materialized._**

**I truly found that amusing. VERY much so.**

**-Blitz**


	12. Life away from home

**BlueSkiesrusty: I know it was VERY VERY short... But I didn't wanna make it longer, because this chap was gonna be long and filled with explanations and such. Plus the REAL actiony part is coming up! SO FORGIVE ME! and here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or the Brotherhood.**

* * *

**Serah**

Things didn't get any better from there. Only a few days later I was on the streets getting beat up by anti-mutant gangs, and constantly being caught in the act of trying to find something to eat. I didn't realise it then, but it had been almost two weeks. A few times I saw the X-Men out looking for me, they really were persistant.

I knew I looked like Shit. I was skinny, filthy, and my skin had gone to a pukey, horribley sick colored green. My eyes were bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep. And I was covered in multiple bruises and cuts. I had a shiner on my left eye that stung to the touch, and a large cut on my cheek where somebody had pulled a knife on me. I don't know how I was still alive, but I was. And at this point I hardly cared if I was arrested.

So there I was, walking down the street in my ripped, tattered clothes, a hooded sweatshirt covering my face. People gave me looks, a small child even pointed and asked his mother why I was so covered up in the middle of spring. But I didn't care. I was hungry, tired, and in need of a shower. It was about an hour later, I couldn't be sure, my watch was broken, when a wind blew my hood down in the middle of a crowded street, it took a moment for me to notice, and just a milisecond more for the people around me to scream at my cut and bruised green features.

People screamed, mothers picked up their kids and ran. I held up my hands. "Hey! Waitaminute! I'm not-" Nobody heard me. Somebody called the police, sirens could be heard and I saw a news chopper appear overhead. I ran for cover. Finding nothing, I began to scale a wall, maybe I could escape.

_Please let Toad or one of the Brotherhood be watching the news..._

I really must be pathetic. Hoping the ones who kicked me out would save my sorry behind.

* * *

**Toad**

I was walking down into the, well, I wouldn' really call it a rec room. It was more a mini hang out for when your bored. I turned on the TV and wot do I see? A green mutant leaping about on the channel six news. I know imediatly it's Serah. I watch for a minute. I see her fall and slime a cop. She jumped back at the building she hasbeen trying to scale for the past few minutes. I stared at the flickering screen. I knew she wasn' gonna win this battle.

_Wait a sec... If she's out there, tryin' to ger away from the cops, tha' means she isn't with the X-Geeks. Holy SHYTE!_

I shook my head and ran out of th' room. I run for Magneto who was in his study. "Magneto! Turn on th' news now!" He gave me a weird look but complied:

_Right now in New York city a battle is waging against a green mutant that has been reported as Seraphim Sanders. Reported missing over a month ago, her parent's had clarified she was a dangerous mutant and should not be approached, as these pictures show._

Photos of cops with there faces slimed were shown, some with bruises from her powerful legs.

Magneto imediatly shut it off and turned to me. "What do you propose we do?" Magneto was asking ME for advice? Or was he just asking my opinion. "I say we go and 'elp 'er. If th' cops are after 'er then it's obvious she's not with th' X-Men isn' it?" He nodded. "Right. Start the helicopter, i'll alert the others." And before he was finished I was outta there.

* * *

**Not far away, in WestChester...**

Logan was watching the news, he sat there gaping at the pathetic scene on the screen. **(( Hey that rhymed! ))** The green mutant that Xavier had wanted to help so badly was making a fool of herself and the cops weren't doing any better. After he came to his senses he stood up and ran to find Chuck. He'd probably already know, but he was gonna call on him eventually.

He soon found himself strapped in the jet, and ready for action.

* * *

**Serah**

I fell again from the roof, I had been shot in the arm by a cop and it was stinging like hell. I landed on the ground in pain and could not get up. The cops approached me with caution this time, smart. Their guns pointed at my head one of them jabbed me with one of those things they carry around to beat people with.(1)I lurched and clutched my stomach. I wanted to throw up but I couldn't because my stomach was empty.

I heard two different noises. One, the steady _Whump Whump Whump_ of a newhelicopter. And the droning _Whirrrrr_ of a jet.

And from these noises I knew two things. One: The X-Men were here. And Two:

The Brotherhood had come to help me.

* * *

**I hope this makes up for the miserable chapter earlier! It really was crap! And sory this took so long to write, I'm doing homework::frantically scribbles out something on her paper:**

**-Blitz**


	13. Peace? Your kiddin right?

**Gremblin: Heh. Thankyou all for the beautiful reveiws! A bit of this story was written in Geography so it might be a tad messy. Forgive me...**

**MUFFINS! **

**Disclaimer: ahem.. I don't own the X-Men or the Brotherhood.**

* * *

**Serah**

I heard all the police stop what they were doing, and the camera crews begin to chatter excitedly.

_Jerks... Taking all this pleasure for a story from my pain... They have no hearts..._

I heard the chopper blades stop, and the ramp go down for the jet. And for a moment, nothing happened, the somebody was next to me, and the noise in the world came back. "Who's there?..." I asked. "It's me, Mystique." "Raven, your gonna help me?" "Yeah." She helped me up. It was hard to move and I was hurting all over. The bullet wound in my arm stung like hell, I looked over at her supporting me. "Thanks..." I muttered. "No problem." Blood pooled at the corner of my mouth as I grinned weakly. I knew I wasn't hurt too bad, give or take a broken rib, but I was weak from so long with no food, or sleep. And the few gang beatings hadn't helped much.

I looked out over the scene that unfolded before us. Sabretooth was locked in a viscious fight with wolverine, and both there claws raked through flesh that healed quickly. I looked to Pyro, who was fighting with a man in a trench coat. "Who's he?" I asked. "Some new guy, they called him Gambit I think." She began to help me limp to the chopper, but my eyes caught Toad. He had leapt at Storm, who had made it start drizzling, lightening would crack down at random intervels and Toad would be sent back into a defensive spot. I think I caught his eye for a second, but he just tried to slime her again.

We continued a few more feet until somebody else stopped us. Can you guess who? Cause by now i'd say that if you can't, your rather dense. No offense. Cyclops of course. Mystique leaned me against a mailbox and let out one of her feral smiled. "Just give us the girl, Mystique."

"I don't think that'll be happening today, Scott." She did a rather slow morph into Jean Grey.

* * *

**Toad**

I leapt at Storm, 'er lightening zapping the ground just next to me. It turned the ground blacker then Pyro's cooking.

I launched myself at Storm again, this time dodging 'er lightening, I flipped over 'er, kicking 'er in the small of th' back. She fell flat on 'er face. I slimed 'er to th' ground. "Sorry, love, you ain't zapping me again today." She screamed in frustration. I tutted and looked around, Sabe was still trying to kill Wolverine, Pyro was getting pushed back by Gambit, and... Mystique had morphed into Jean Grey. Wot on earth was she tryin' to do? Get 'erself killed? I looked into the jet, inside sat Xavier, he was watching Serah, who was leaning against a mailbox, but I had the feeling he was talking to Magneto, who was in the chopper.

My eyes flicked back to Mystique, who had turned back, and was now facing an enraged Cyclops. He wasn't even bothering with his visor, just going at 'er with blind fury. He punched and kicked, but his rage got in the way. And I figured that was wot Mystique had wanted. Get him mad enough so that he wouldn't use the visor, she was safer. I also noticed the cops weren't helping. Most had feared for there lives and run for cover.

_Smart..._

But the ones who were bold and stupid, they were now getting picked up by ambulences.

I hopped past the camera crews who were desperatly trying to make the cameras start up again. That was the one good thing about Xavier, he knew when we needed to keep stuff as quiet as possible. I leapt next to Serah, who looked like she was gonna fall over with fatigue. "You awright?" She nodded weakly. "Uh huh..." She collapsed against me. For a moment, my usual problem with hating contact with people kicked in, and I wanted to push 'er away, but then I remembered she couldn't help it, and I helped 'er up. She tried to stand right up again. "Sorry... Didn't mean to, fall on you." "It's ok, c'mon." I pulled 'er arm around my shoulder, and half carried, half drug 'er towards the copter. "Thanks, Mort..." I flinched at the name a little. "It's ok, any excuse to beat the X-Geeks right?"

_Excuses excuses..._

She laughed a little. I helped 'er up into the chopper and sat 'er down. I leaned out the door and whistled. Mystique jumped up and hit Cyclops along the side of his head with 'er foot and began to cartwheel to the chopper. Sometimes she likes to show off. Pyro made a wall of fire encase Gambit and ran to the chopper 'imself. It took Sabe a little longer to break away, he enjoyed fighting and trying to kill Wolverine a little too much if you ask me.

Strapped in and ready to go, I flicked on the chopper and started to rise. Wolverine was helping unstick Storm, and Gambit was restraining a very pissed off Cyclops from running at the chopper. I looked back at Serah, she was asleep. I looked at Magneto. He looked really angry. "Wot's th' matter?" He sighed. "Serah never was a spy. Charles simply made us beleive that." My eyes widened. And they were the ones preaching peace.

* * *

**I'm very happy with this chapter. Nice, long, understandable. Enjoy folks i'll be here for years! I was so excited, Ray Park was supposed to be in Rutherfor New Jersey on Oct. 28, but it was CANCELLED! I was SOO unhappy.**

**Rawr!**

**-Blitz**


	14. AUTORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE.**

**Ok. We've been having comp troubles the past few weeks. Yesterday it finally crapped out on us the SECOND before I was gonna save my latest Chapter. I lost the entire thing and now I can't find the paper I wrote it on. Knowing my mother, it's in the trash. Anyway, I got a new comp today and its very very purtyful... Its silver and is a flatscreen...:strokes it lovingly:Ahem... Anyway, sorry for the trouble guys, the new chapter shall be up soon. I just need to rewrite it...**

**And yes Rich I'm still going to Kill you off. Don't get angry. **

**He's a kid from school. I told him about the story. He wanted me to bring him in then kill him off. Don't worry it'll happen eventually! I'm still getting used to the new Keyboard, the new mouse, the new EVERYTHING. Besides that the book I was writing on Word Perfect has been destroyed. Which means I have to start from stinking SCRATCH:sob:all my pictures are gone except for the ones on my Photobucket account, and I am slightly pissed at all this. But at least I have my compy back. I missed him... I went almost an entire day without him...:sniff:Chapter will be up soon folks.**

**-Blitz**


	15. Food and Awkward Silences

**And here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long this time folks! Lots of stupid computer troubles!**

**BlueskiezRusty: I know... I was so upset. I wanted him to be coming here SOOO badly. I would have attempted to kidnap him... But as you said, wishful thinking... :)**

**Gremblin: I really tried to condone the fact that Xavier is just trying to do what he thinks is right. I put it more on the Brotherhood's idea of Good VS Evil. And I think I captured that pretty well. Don't you think? I mean think about it, Magneto beleives Human's won't EVER accept Mutants. Xavier beleives Humans just don't understand. So their both dealing with things their own way. So I tried to make it seem like the movie, only Vice Versa.**

**Jennmel: YAY! Your back! one of my best reveiwers has returned from... Whereever you have been!**

**ToadMorty: No your accents are wonderful! I just can't write accents well...:stalks with you:Hey this is rather fun. **

**By the By. I've been thinking about a NEW Toad fic... Heres a summary of it if your all interested. Give me feedback PPL!**

**Toad died at liberty Island. But he's been given a chance to redeem himself. His task? Help a seventh Grade girl deal with self-esteem issues, and Bullies. But will the girl help HIM fight some of his own personal Demons when he shows himself to her? Set after Liberty Island, before and After Alkali Lake. No Romance. But some nice Angsty Toad.**

**Whaddya think?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Or the Brotherhood.**

**

* * *

****Toad**

It was two days later. Serah hadn't woken up after I had carried her to the med wing. Mystique had said something about getting hit on th' head too many times, and lack of sleep. I was glad she wasn't in a coma. Mystique had some medical training, but not enough for something like that. It was th' third day when I saw it on th' news though.

_"Today on the Six o'clock news. Tradgedy strikes downtown New York, a Young mutant Identified as Richard Szollar was killed as he attempted to fend off the police. Richard was identified as a mutant earlier that day. But reports from his parents statements said that he had been one, for quite some time, and had been hiding it."_

A picture of th' kid, who had brown hair and eyes, was shown. Along with th' video of th' fight.

_"As seen here, Richard tried to engulf himself in flames to protect himself from the police. He was shot as seen here, and died of blood loss, and shock. The presidant refused to comment on this subject, saying only he was deeply agreived for the loss. Richard was twelve years old."_

In truth, I thought this was pretty bad. This would affect everybody. They had interveiws from th' kids' parent's, politicians, doctors. Bunch of people. I went online a little later and found a video of the fight. I watched it a few times and was reminded of Serah's little excursion. Thinking about it, I realised that could have just as easily been Serah. Dead.

* * *

**Serah**

When I wearily blinked my eyes open, I saw myself face-to-face with Toad. "WAGH!" I sat up quickly, and was blinded momentarily by pain. "Oww..." he grinned. "Yeah. Mystique said broken rib. Maybe two. You got lucky." I smiled. "Cool..." My entire torso was bandaged, so I was covered. I would have liked a shirt though. I looked around the room. It was white, with a wooden counter with medical supplies, also the metal table I was sitting on. I tried to swing my legs over the side. But he stopped me. "Ah ah ah... Not yet. You need your rest." I grumbled. "I've been getting rest for... How long?" "Three days." "It's time to get up." I tried again, but failed miserably as he pushed me back down.

"Stupid heavily muscles arms..."

_That are very good-looking... AH! Stop that! _

I whacked my brain with my thoughts. Stupid dillusional idiocy. He grinned. My stomach rumbled. "I am starving... I havn't eaten in days!" "I'll go get you something." He hopped out of the room. I lay there, thinking. Three days i'd been out cold. Had the X-Men attacked them again while I was asleep? If not, would they do it again? That Xavier thought he was doing what's best for me. Well he had no idea what was best for me. He wasn't my dad, or my mother. I giggled at the thought.

Laying there I kinda let myself go. I didn't fall asleep again, just, relaxed. For like the first time in weeks I seriously relaxed. I gotta tell you it felt nice. I closed my eyes and thought about what I should do. Then I came to the conclusion.

Magneto walked in, with Toad, who had a rather large sandwhich, which I proceeded to swallow whole. When I was done, Magneto turned to me. "No doubt you want answers?" I nodded. "That'd be nice." Toad moved to an obscure corner. Magneto sighed deeply. "You remember how I told you Charles is a psychic?" I nodded. "He can also control people. Make them think things that aren't true."

It clicked. It all fit. "Are you kidding me? Isn't he the one talking about peace? Can't he just leave me alone?" "I beleive he will from here on in, Serah." He left, leaving me with Toad. "So it wasn't really you, in the helicopter before then was it?" "Not really. He made us think you were a spy. Wot could we 'ave done?" "I don't know..." I sighed. "So, your you again then?" "Yep, so's Mystique, Sabe, Magneto, and Pyro." He spoke the last name as if it were something foul escaping his lips. I cocked my head to the side and sat up, studying him. " You really can't stand him can you?" "Not at all. Little git has it out for me." I smiled, raising an eyebrow. "C'mon, he can't be that bad. He is a teenager." "Were teenagers." "Your a teen? I could have sworn you were twenty-five." he grinned. "You'd think so. I age slower then most. I should be twentytwo. But i'm nineteen." I laughed. "I'm eighteen. I figure Pyro's somewhere around sixteen or seventeen. He's at the stage when guys think their hot stuff. Don't let him bug you." he raised an eyebrow. "That's kinda difficult when th' little git is acting like he's the greatest thing since sliced bread."

I laughed. "Your funny. You know that?" he cocked his head. "Really? Nobody's told me that before."

Long akward silence insued.

* * *

**And theres a little bit of fluff for you all! Enjoy. Only a couple more chapters to go!**

**i feel... Random... PICKLES! ahem... Excuse me... None of my friends are online and I am extremely bored...**

**This chapter, is the result of four bottles of gatorade, no lunch, and a very impatient author.**

**-Blitz**


	16. What you've all been waiting for

**And so... My faithful reveiwers, it comes to the end of the story. This is indeed that last chapter. But, by the way it ends we'll see... **

**Sequel? Or no Sequel?** **That is the question.**

**Anyway, I just saw Corpse Bride and I am rather miffed at the ending. I really wanted Victor to marry Emily... Oh well. Other then that, people, go see it, it rocks. Tim Burton rules and so does Johnny Depp. BUT RAY PARK DEFEATS THEM ALL! > **

**Ahem.. I don't own the Brotherhood or the X-Men.**

**Anyway, TIME FOR ANSWERS TO THE REVEIWERS! **

**blueSkiezrusty: Uhm... THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU THINK TOO MUCH! YOU HAVE BEEN OUTSIDE TOO LONG! > Seriously though, the thought never even crossed my mine Magneto would have done that to his entire lair. But I guess that now he will have to do a little remodeling eh?**

**Gremblin: You really think it's good? I dunno. I'm also working on another Brotherhood fic... I have about three different Ideas for stories... > ugh... My muse is working overtime...**

**Anyway, ENJOY THE FIC! **

* * *

**Serah**

I hung around in the Medical room... Thing for a while longer, just until my ribs healed up. Then I was back in my room, sleeping on the lumpy mattress. Laying there I thought over my plan a bit more. I had a feeling they wouldn't like it. Well, perhaps Pyro and Sabretooth wouldn't care much, and maybe not Magneto, but Raven and Toad would. They were my friends yeah, but I felt this was the right thing to do. But... How would they react to this?

* * *

It was the next day when I packed up my stuff and went to find the others. I found Raven sitting in the rec room. "Hey, Raven?" "Yeah..." She was reading. "Do you know where Toad is? I need him to take me somewhere." "Where?" "Well... That's just it. I'm leaving." Her head shot up. "What? Why?" She saw my bag and stood up. "I've caused you guys too much trouble. She put a hand on my shoulder. "No you havn't. Sabretooth and Pyro enjoy fighting, Magneto, well, I don't know much about him, Toad, he likes fighting too, and he and I wouldn't like it if you left." "Yeah... But, i've hung around too long. I need to get out and do something. I can't just sit here waiting for a fight to come along. Besides, what if Xavier comes after me again? I don't want you guys to have to save my butt again." I grinned weakly. "It's rather embarresing." She smiled lightly. "Well, it's your choice. You gonna say goodbye to the others." "Nah. I hate prolonged good-bye's." She sighed. "I'm gonna miss having another woman on the team... Now all I have is sweaty men..." "Oh don't make me feel guilty..." She led me out to the hangar to find Toad.

His reaction, was actually, well, quite amusing. His mouth had dropped to his feet and his tongue was literlly lolling on the floor. I giggled at his even wider eyes. "Wot? Your not really leavin'? You can't." Raven had disapeared, where too, I didn't know. "Well... I am. So you think you can take me to the mainland?" He lifted his jaw and tongue and sighed. "Sure. Hop in."

It was a few minutes before we actually started to talk again. "So... Your really leavin' then?" "Yeah." "Why?" I shrugged. "Time to get moving I guess. Can't stay here forever." "Why not? You could be a part of th' team." I thought for a moment and sighed. "No I can't. I can't fight, Truthfully, I don't want to fight anymore. And I bet you anything Magneto won't just let me live there without me doing SOMETHING." he paused. "Your right." Nothing more was said for a minute. Then. "So where you gonna go?" "Dunno... I might actually head back to my house, see how my parents are doing. Scare them a little." He and I laughed weakly. "But really? What am I going to do? I dunno. I'll figure something out. I know now to be more careful in New York city. Maybe i'll head to New Jersey." "Tha' sounds good." It sounded forced. Like he was only trying to make conversation to avoid silence.

We didn't speak the rest of the way to the mainland. Neither of us had much to say, I guess. Alot of things ran through my head.

_Why exactly does he keep glancing at me? Trying to remember my face? He looks like he wants to say something... Why dosen't he just say it? Ugh... Men are such dorks. What exactly AM I going to do? I didn't think this out much did I? I never do... But I can't turn back now. Risk's are worth taking. ... Most of the time._

I sighed as he landed. He looked a bit like he was doing this against his better judgement. With a pause, I hopped out of the Helicopter. "Well... See ya 'round?" "Yeah. I guess." I started walking away, but I stopped as I heard the door close.

_Dear lord forgive me and save what little sanity I have left..._

I turned around. "Mort!" The door opened and he leaned out. _I am insane._

I kissed him.

* * *

**Toad**

Holy shyte she was kissing me. A girl, kissing me. This upset the balance of the world. It was not normal. It was not right... But it felt right. I had never been kissed. It was sweet, like she really meant it. And dear god I felt myself kissing 'er back! There was something wrong with me... I knew it. This wasn't right! I was the TOAD. Nobody was supposed to love me. But, she did. I could feel it in the kiss. And, I think I did too.

She pulled away. Just to look at me. Then she said. "See ya." And turned around. She started to leave again. She turned around once more with a small smile, and kept going. I gotta tell you, alot of shyte has happened to me in the past. Alot of shyte I regret, alot of shyte I had a hard time doing. But watching her leave was one of th' toughest things I ever had to do. I blinked as she left through the tree line. She disapeared. I leaned back into the cockpit and stared at the controls.

_Cor... If going soft is like this, I really don't mind it._

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Uhm... Thats it. Go home now. Bye bye. 0.0**

**Uh... I feel bad... - This was so old school for me. I love writing this stuff. Loved writing this story folks thankx for the encouraging reveiws!**

**-Blitz**


	17. Authors Note

**Ok. Due to popular demand and frequent death threats,Holds up sign saying help meI will be doing a sequel to Theres another one like me. But give me some time to work up the plot ok? I'm still thinking about how to do this. I actually already started writing the first chapter, so it should be upat the most,by the end of the week when i've sorted out my muse's ideas. So, I am being forced- I mean, i am joyfal to present to you all, the title of the story: **

**We Meet Again.**

**And of course no title can be complete without a summary.**

**Summary: Serah left three years ago. Now she's on her own and is pining for Mort. But she knows he must have moved on by now. Right? Wrong. Mort is missing her just as much. But he beleives she has moved on as well. Angst/Drama/Adventure/Romance all rolled into one Folks! Toad/OC. **

**But I am still fine tuning more plot twists and such. I want this one to be at least longer then the first ok? And if things go well, I might do a THIRD story. But only MIGHT. I still don't know, alright? Enjoy.**

**Also, my OTHER story, is being posted today. So I hope you will all enjoy that as well.**

**-Blitz**


End file.
